


Together (Forever)

by iama_noona (orphan_account)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Badass, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Blood and Injury, Children, Crimes & Criminals, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dark, Depression, Disability, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Romance, Sad, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Tragedy, Trauma, Violence, Weapons, im sorry, just for a week at least, kind of?, mafia, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iama_noona
Summary: Park Jimin, not knowing what's coming into his, live without much worries accept for his bills and gred (and the lack of partners)Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung, (married) wanted to fill their empty space in their hearts with the right omega...I'm so sucks at summaryTHIS FIC WILL BE UPLOADED AFTER I FINISH MY ONENSHOT FIC, ITS ABOUT TO BE DOPE~
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Found one

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh.. here a lil bit of updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here the first chapter~Its short i know, im sorry, but I'll update the second one very soon.. a few days maybe? I post this today as the first chapter because its Jin's Birthday hahah ~ ;3 God... i love him. He so kind gifting us a song on his birthday? Its his birthday yet we are at the receiving end....such an angle, haha:3
> 
> Btw after reading this, go and stream Abyss!! Dynamite, and Life goes on!

He was on the way to his part time job when he heard something or rather someone with the hushed sound of breath and shoes, crashed at the back dark alleyway few blocks from his work place Mini Mart. Jimin tends to ignore that kind of sound, but today of all days he's curious.

As one of the rarest male omegas , he always be careful with his surroundings. With being the rarest gender doesn't mean he got all the money and hands from many sources of other. He still need a job, even this kind of job at this kind of time for his pocket money thats life. Slowly he walk to the dark place and take a peek from the building wall and see where that sounds came from. He take a peek, thats it. Nothing more, and he walk away, because he do still have a brain to think and to not ever dare get into a dark alley. Positively he thinks there's nothing, maybe just a stray cats of something. He doesn't want to get caught for getting in someone's business, so he walk away.

Fortunately, luck not on his side, after he continuing his walk to the store, Jimin hear a foot steps, a heavy one. And suddenly it's not an 'a', there's at least two people walking not far behind him. So Jimin walks a little bit faster to get into the safety of his work place.His body all over is tense. Jimin feels uneasy, he no longer have a family to worry about him if something happens, but he do have a few good friends that will definitely looking for him, and a future he want to secure without getting in to much trouble before head .

His suspicious is confirmed when someone harshly pulled his hand and turned him around and ask, "Did you see it?"

"Uh?"

"I ask, did you see what happened behind the back alley just now?" The man ask in his rough hushes voice.

"S-see what? No, no i didn't see anything" Jimin sweet scent is changing at this point to like a burned sugar causes by his anxiousness. Despite that, his appearance is steady and not that scared look. He do know some self defense technique he can use it if things goes out of control. The alpha scent coming from this man is so strong that it makes him uncomfortable and the man's grips on his shoulder is getting stronger than the first time he pulled at him . Jimin make a soft sound of whimper from the pain.

"Choi, let him go. We need to hurry and settle the thing, then report to the Heads." The other man, a beta said to the alpha 'Choi' guy with indifferent look on his face. He looks like he saw something on Jimins face and want to do something about it but he do really need to hurry it seems.

"Yeah. But this kid probably sees us, and..." the alpha trail off looking at him up and down with a smirk on his face, as he said "he's a male omega.. he could brings some profit to the bosses ." he continued and ask to the said male omega "What a beautiful one like you doing walking down on this street at night huh?" sickening sweet smile still plastered on his face. 

"I was on my way to my work place. Let me go please , I'm going to be late!" Replied Jimin in a slightly higher note in his voice. His hands come up and grabbing on the alpha hand to pull and let him go. But the grip is strong and the pull didn't move even a bit of the man hand.

"Shut it omega, no need to be afraid now. Listen here, I'll give you an opportunity. How about you follow us back at our work place and work there? I assure you, you'll got a very high paid more than your current job now," said the beta beside the alpha that holding Jimin's shoulder." You wanna take it?" Continues the alpha that still with the smirk plastering on his face, looking confident like Jimin will come with him somehow.

"No, thank you. I'll just go to my work place now, please let go of me" Jimin said, in a slightly trembling voice despite his unafraid appearance he tried to put on. Jimin hope that at least a little he's looking braver then earlier.

The man make a annoyed face and let go of him "Fine. Go then" is all he said.

Jimin walk, fast like his life depend on it. Scared and relieved without noticing the two guys behind him discussing something and walk after him. And then, he feels a kick behind his knee and a hit behind his neck, hard to the point making him dizzy. He almost faint, but before everything went dark, he remember the two guys talking. "Call the others for the clean up, and bring a bigger car to put him into. "

"Alright, we'll get a big bonus after showing this one to the bosses right?"

"Yeah, a big sum of it for sure, hahah" Thus, everything goes black.

* * *

"Heyy~ Ggukie, how do you think we'll find our omega..? I really want one soon you know~ I dont want to wait longer anymore.. " said Taehyung in a whispers whining tone beside Jungkook ear, His hand wrapping around Jungkook neck and his chin on his shoulder, his whole body leaning on Jungkook wide masculine back. Jungkook is facing outside through the big glasses of their big apartment. His hands crossed in front of his chest looking cold, strong and dominant, the man that hold powers across this country. Not that Taehyung isn't in power, but Jungkook is the head alpha, he looks more powerful than Taehyung is, the beta, the mate. They both have been together for 3 years now.

They still trying and failing to have a child together. At first out of the responsibility given, but now both of them have a strong love and hold each other world.

They got married, not because of love, nor had any interest even a tiniest bit with each other, at first. It's only because of their fathers way of keeping peace of both gangs that hold too much power over the country and out, that even caused many gangs war even for a smallest mistake and misunderstanding. 

Jeon Gong-min previously the head of The Fangs Jungkook father, made the offer, for peace between the two gangs to the Head of The Bull (bul mean fire) Kim Sokjun. And him, Taehyung father accepted. Even the chance for the next in line being born from a male beta, his own son, is thin, there's still a chance, and both previous head silently agreed that as long as the blood is there, it is no matter from who'll give birth to the next heir.

The feeling of both their son's being put aside for the better outcome, and stopping any conflicts between the big mafias family .

Therefore, both group has been in peace since.

Jungkook and Taehyung had not loved each other, nor they hate each other. Both of them rather curious about the other after the marriage, despite all the conflicts that had happened between both gangs. No grudges had been taken because of the lowest ranking member mistakes. They never met, theirs father only seen each others on important occasions only, including the matter of their marriage.

For the sake of both groups, they father agreed to unite them. None of them could protest, after all their fathers words is the law they must follow. Their head alphas. So they got married.

Everything, from the movement of the other. The atmosphere in their shared bedroom was all awkward, at first, but then they learned about each other every day. Both had cold and chills personality up front, but once the wall they built around them self crumbles, they started to seek for one another. Always need a words of reassures from the other, always be the source of comfort, peace and love. A person who could be relied on.

The most important is, they are each other strength and weaknesses. If one got hurt, the other sees blood. No one could escape.

3 years after the marriage, both groups relationships becomes stronger than before. Everyone close by always ask for a permission from one of the new heads beforehand, from doing a new deals and business in the mafias family territory illegally . Both of them are great at managing both families. Not a single problems appeared amongs the members, not a big one at least.

Now, though they are happy with each other, both of them also feel a bit empty. Like there's a missing piece between them that incomplete in their lifes. They talk, they discussed, and both of them agreed on finding a new mate, an omega. With Taehyung having a hard time conceiving children, it's another reason why they need an omega they could love, care and protect.

But the searching sure is not easy. They need to find a right one. A strong one. The most rare one at that because they both knew each other preferences and including the conditions of their living. They need a male omega. With their lifestyle and the amount of danger that could be around the new lover, if they found one, a strong one is a must.

If, the omega is not strong enough , but they still fall for each other, they will teach the omega a self defense for sure. Even though the amount of danger that would be around the omega is very thin, as long as he stay close with the both of them, Jungkook and Taehyung. **Still** , just in case...

Jungkook take one of Taehyung hands and kiss the back of his hand full with love and adoration for the other. "Soon, sweetheart. I think we already found one. Someone reported the guys that i send for a businesses last night is back and brings male omega with them, and said we might like this one." He said with side glancing toward Taehyung. Soft smile appears on bis face. 

Taehyung give a shocked look with his big round eyes wide open looking at Jungkook, then a big smile appearing on his face showing his white teeth lightening his whole appearance.

The dimmed room they are both in suddenly become brighter in Jungkook eyes, looking at his beloved mate, and probably there will be a new one adding by his and his mate's side. He can't wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, gosh my fingers is numb re-editing this chapter ~  
> Do leave a comment!  
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry if there is a grammar mistakes and typos, because English is not my first language. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jimin rise up with a gasp, sharp pain shoot through his back and neck. He didn't open his eyes immediately, afraid with his cold surroundings. He tried to breathe slowly calming his heart beat to a normal pace. Controlling his scent so it'll not alert anyone. He could tell he is lying on the floor from the hard surface, his hands tied behind his back, he try to sniff his surrounding scent tell him that no one else is close by, and so he open his eyes. 

The room he's in is dark, there's no window except for one door. Reality hit him. Memories from last night rushing in his thoughts. He is scared, confuse, why is he here? Will those people who kidnapped him do something ugly? or will they put him through a human trafficking? He don't know, what he does know is,the money from selling him is good af,... and danger, he is in danger! He need to do something and escape, but he's all tied up to his leg, his head hurts and back aching probably from lying on the floor for to long. How long has he been in here? Have anyone from his university tried to search for him? His boss from his job probably going mad with his absence that night, poor Heyrin, his colleague probably waiting for him to take over her shift. 

While drowning in his thoughts with so many 'what ifs' and 'whats going to happens', he hear a footsteps coming from out of the door on his right. His calming heart is beating fast again, scent no longer controlled now filling the room with distress and anxiety. His sweet caramel scent now smells like burning sugar, smoked bitter. Jimin's eyes not moving a bit from looking on his right, waiting for those guys from last night to show up from the door with the alpha's sickening smells.

But when the door swing open, Jimin's eyes meet with a pair of dark pupils piercing through his whole body with cold-cold stare. Jimin can't fight his instinct telling him to get up and run,but all he could do is pushing his body with his feet to the nearest wall, a whimper slip out from his tightly closed mouth. He need to stay as far away from him. The person who opened the door is an alpha, his scent tells him so. The alpha scent is stronger than the other alpha who was with him probably last night. His smell is strong dark coffee, with a hint of anger in his scent. His angry eyes is drilling a hole at Jimin like he had offended him somehow. Jimin can't hold the eye contact so he move his eyes looking at that man feet. 

Then there is another person peeking from behind the scary alpha, though Jimin could only see his shoes. The scent tells him it's a beta, with a soft rose's scent, gentle, still its sharp. Slowly Jimin lift his eyes(though his head still hanging low) and look at the beta face, making an eye contact. 

The beta is… beautiful. The first thought coming makes him curse internally. How could he think that when that said beautiful beta probably a sick criminal? But, he's still judging the beta while observing him from behind his eyelashes with head hanging low.

The beta got a light blonde hair, almost white. While his eyes are light grey and round with the longest eyelashes Jimin has ever seen. His clothes is long sleeves red satin, with tight black pants . And.. his left hand is holding the alpha's.

Jimin look back at the alpha, and start to scanning him up and down. The alpha also, very handsome. He cant help but think that the both of them is very stunning man. The alpha got sharp jawline, his hair is curly at the ends, his nose is a little to big for his face but still fit perfectly. He's wearing a black slack pants matching the black shirt he's wearing, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Black eyes still on him. Making Jimin lower his eyes, with goosebumps all over his body. 

  
  
  


* * *

**Half an hour earlier**

"So? When will we met him Gguk?" Taehyung ask while dragging his Jungkook to sit on his office chair. Then he sat on the alpha's lab. Jungkook's hands automatically wrapped around Taehyung's waist, to hold him still. He can't help but feeling giddy and have one of his palm touching Jungkook's cheek, thumb stroking under his eye. Despite holding a title as Mafia leader and head alpha, he's and will always be a big baby and softie with Taehyung. 

Jungkook looks up at his mate while leaning at his touches, feeling comfortable with the position. "Well.. do you want to meet him today? cause I could confirm where those guys let him stay at." Jungkook's reply to his mate's question. Taehyung hand that stroking his cheek goes to his hair, pushing it back behind his ear,and start petting him. 

"Then, could we meet him today? Cause I've wait long enough to be more patient with this searching . You also mostly free now am I right? I've lots of free time for the day today, but… tonight I've got a meeting with the upper up, haa..." Taehyung said with an excitement in his voice, pleading and little bit of an defeated tone visible at the end of his sentence. Though his eyes still have those shiny stars glimmering in while his nose wrinkling ,then pouting. Looking at Jungkook with those sight, how could he refuse? 

Jungkook too very much want to see the omega soon,so he smile and said "Okay, yes I'm free, I also can't wait to see him sooner. I'll inform Namjoon,he's the one in charge of last night business , wait a minute" With soft smile on his lips, he lean up to nuzzle at Taehyung cheek and left a few soft kiss here and there on Taehyung's face. After the soft scenting, he reach to his phone on the table behind Taehyung.

Scrolling through his contacts then clicks at Namjoon's name who's leading last night business and the one in touch with the guys in charge of taking care of the said omega that they told him through reports last night. 

"Namjoon" Greets Jungkook to the one on the other side. "how's it going?" 

Namjoon is Jungkook's most trusted men. Technically they are close friend. Kim Namjoon originally is from The Bull working under Taehyung's father. But after they both got married and both family become one. He has been working under Jungkook and Taehyung since. Of course him and Taehyung are close, they are both technically growing up together by practicing and learning about underground from Namjoon's father, even Taehyung's first mission is leaded by Namjoon after he got the approval from Taehyung's father to bring his son for first mission and outside of his home safety. 

Taehyung's father, despite giving off his son into a marriage with a possible l threat, he do love his son. 

"Everything's good here. I'll have to settle things or two before I'll give you a full reports. Last night trouble is a lil bit messy, even the omega heard it and got caught." 

"Got caught?" Jungkook ask "So last night report those guys said 'someone' was there and see what was happening and got captured, now in you guys hand, and is the omega you said Namjoon?" Ask Jungkook in a little bit tensed voice, holding in his growl. He really hate doing that with his close friends and family after all. 

"Um.. yeah? After they knocked out that omega they ask me what to do. Since I know you guys were looking for new mate and an male omega at that, I told them to take care of him. Put him in a room for safety, and that's it." tell Namjoon, confuse why the other asking. 

Jungkook can't hold back his growling this time after hearing Namjoon explanation. He have a bad feeling about this." Who's those guys that 'taking' care of the omega? "

" Why? It's Choi Kihyun and Xiu Bin. Alpha and beta. Any problems Kook?" Namjoon can't help but ask when his boss sudden displeasure to even growled at him. 

" Namjoon.. "Jungkook said slowly its chilling" I want you to look at those guys work, see where did they let the omega stay. I have a bad feeling when it's not you who's dealing with who's probably going to be my mate." Jungkook said, showing of how displease he is with the lack of carefulness on treating his and Taehyung probably soon to be mate. Taehyung, who since the beginning, listening to both alpha conversations and witnessing Jungkook goes enraged so suddenly talking about their omega, rushed to calm his alpha. Hand goes around to smooth the mating mark between Jungkook's neck and shoulder then pumps out his calming scent to calm the apparently his so angered alpha,nose tucked on the alpha neck.

He softly ask in a whispers, husky quite voice , "What is it Jungkook? Explain to me please ." 

Jungkook, who's about to get angry, cool down from his mate attempts on calming him down. He look at Taehyung, eyes from sharp, changes to soft and move his hand up and down Taehyung's side. "Just a minute, I'll explain after I speak with him." Jungkook says softly. Taehyung nod once, understanding. "Namjoon, send me the location where they keep the omega, asap make sure both of your men is there too. I'll have you to deal with them later if they mistreated the omega" said Jungkook, firmly. 

"Yes, got it. I'll look at how they treat him, and send you the location. And… I'm sorry for not paying attention on how to treat the omega Jungkook, if that is what make you growling at me." Namjoon said apologetically. 

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm sorry too. We'll talk about this later, just hurry. I'll be there with Tae after you send the location ." 

"Okay." he ended the call

Taehyung still tucked on Jungkook's neck when the call ended , so he reach behind Taehyng nape and give a little pull to get his attention. Taehyng look up at him while his whole body still leaning on Jungkook's body. Looking at the alpha with his round eyes, one eye brow up asking in silence questions about the call with Namjoon. Jungkook sigh. 

"Namjoon will send me his location soon. He's not the one who's looking out for the omega. Apparently the one's they catch last night, that they thought sneaking on them settling the business is the omega. Namjoon probably buzy dealing with those who cause the real trouble, he did said it's messy. So when his men caught the omega, he probably just told off them to take care of the omega casually without telling them how to treat him. And now I have a bad feeling they are not taking care of our omega nicely. That's why I told Namjoon to go check on his men, make sure they stay put while we are going to go there. " Jungkook explained to Taehyung within a minute while observing his mate reaction. The result is as predicted, Taehyung is alarmed, he's upset. Jungkook could scent his mate distress is pumped out from his scent glands. And so, Jungkook hands tighten around Taehyung waist, his nose goes foward onto Taehyung's neck, right on his scent gland to nipped on it, to keep Taehyung down from distressing. 

"Hey sweetheart, don't be upset now yeah? Let's be angry later when we see him, if something bad really happened ." 

"How can I not?! What if something happen to him? He got caught sneaking? Did they even ask him without intimidate him? Gosh.. he's an omega! and Namjoon not even the one taking care of him, fuck. What if they hurts him Ggukie? I'm worried, if he not even at faults for getting in people business then, we have scared him off before we even know his name! " Taehyung's hands goes up showing how frustrated he is, as long, his voice got higher and higher. Meaning he is, what he said he is. 

What's Taehyung said is true, but let's hope for the better now. Right as Taehyung's done with his let go of thoughts and feeling, Jungkook's phone rings, a message notification. 

Jungkook slowly push Taehyung down his lab to get up on his feet, sending a smile to his mate and getting one back with a pout, making him smile even more. He pull Taehyung by hand to get out if his office and get down to the parking lot to his car, getting ready to go. While on the way down he fish out his phone to check on the message. 

Slowly killing his smile down, turning into a frown. 

  
  
  


**Namjoon**

_this is the place [insert address]._

_do you need me to send someone to pick you and Tae up?_

**Jungkook**

_I'll be there with Tae with my own car. is he alright?_

  
  
  


Jungkook still ask, dying to know about the omega condition. His mate is no different. His head keep getting in Jungkook's view of the phone screen. 

  
  
  


**Namjoon**

_sorry jk, they knock him out, even tied him and throwing him in the basement._

_I didn't go look at him yet, keeping my eye on this two ass._

_come here fast and take a look your self kook. tell Tae to keep his scent calm,_

... 

_the omega probably need it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What the heck am i writing?
> 
> Anyways! Please leave a kudos! Thank you. 
> 
> late update for the next chapter! 
> 
> ^_^


	3. Update

Hello to no one..

Kidding~ 

So 2021 is harsh for me.. Its hard for everyone on earth right now because there's covid fucking with everyone health.. And for me too. I didn't caught the virus because I've been very careful everywhere i go so far, thank god im still healthy . And I'm working a night shift. I didn't found a time to finish editing this fiction so much. Everything is such a mess right now for most people who live near the seas... Its flooding everywhere rn.. I mean almost half of my country im living in is in this natural disaster.. But it's the worst since year 1950 or something.. And the covid is spreading much more.. Usually there's about 200 cases every day.. But now its 3000 and more.. EVERYDAY... So quarantine for some places while some like where im living, people must stay in the house, only who's working is allowed to go to work..and if you want to buy a groceries.. Only 2 people allowed in one car. And many more rules ~ so im very tight right now.. 

I'll update more chapters in, I'm not sure, 2 months or 3...it could be next week.. Lol.. Until i find my time and inspiration I'LL UPDATE.. I love this fiction already and i have so many ideas. I just don't know how to write it yet.. So, see you guys in the far future 💜


End file.
